Dark Torment
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: Slade returns and takes one more shot at recruiting Terra for his cause. But he also has 2 other apprentices helping him this time, can the Titans stop him? Sequel to Nightmare's First.
1. My Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just Jason Carrier.

Ok, my fourth fic! hopefully It'll be better then Manhunt, eh? this story is almost entirely told in the first person, the main character being Jason. I'm not to sure how long this'll be, but I think it'll come out pretty good. this first chapter is just an intro of my character and some back round on him. enjoy!

Chapter 1

My Story

"My name is Jason Carrier. There are a lot of reasons I turned out the way I did. This is my story, about how I came to know the Titans, and how I came to serve the man known as Slade. Before I go on, you should know a little bit about me. I come from a large city called Wakesville, California; a Mafia controlled city, so it wasn't the best city to grow up in, especially in the slums, where I had the unpleasant experience of living for the first ten years of my life. I grew up with my Mother, Father and little Sister. I was never a normal kid. I had these…powers. I could manipulate the energy around me and turn it into a destructive force. Though I could never fully control my powers, my family loved me, even though they knew full well what I was, what I could do, and what happened when I lost control of my powers. Then, one day, seven years ago, the Mafia made a visit to my family."

SEVEN YEARS AGO 

It was the last day of school and I was excited to get out! I said goodbye to my friends and ran to the school bus and hopped on. I watched the city streets fly past the windows as the bus sped down the street. Summer vacation was always a blast. My Mother and Father always got some extra money from their jobs to take my little sister and me somewhere special. Last year they took us to Europe, and we got to take a month long tour of the entire country. I wondered where they would take us this year. The bus stopped and I jumped off the bus and started to run towards my apartment building. That was when I noticed something strange. Three shiny black BMWs were parked outside of the building, with a guy in a black suit and sunglasses stand watch over them. I stared at him as I walked into the building. He gave me an evil looking smile. I turned and ran up the stairs, as the elevator was out again.

When I reached my floor on the very top of the twelve-story building, the first thing I noticed was the door to my apartment was open. I cautiously walked into my apartment, and the first thing I saw was my Mother's body. Or what was left of it. Her head was splattered on the wall to the right, and her body was nearly cut in half from a shotgun blast. Two spent shotgun shells were lying on the floor next to her. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I stared at her lifeless body. A sharp voice startled me as I was staring at my mother's body.

"Hey boss! Their little punk kid finally got here!"

I felt a large hand grab me by my arm and yank off my backpack. I looked up and saw another man in a black suit pulling me roughly to the living room. He threw me on the floor in the middle of the room. I got to my knees and looked around. There was a middle-aged man sitting in my Father's favorite chair, flanked by two more men in black suits. My Father was on his knees in front of him, and the man standing on the left of the middle-aged man was holding my sister. I wiped my eyes and instantly recognized who he was. Polanto Remeriaz. Second-in-Command in the Mafia. My Father turned and saw me.

"J…Jason! Remeriaz, don't bring him into this! You already got her!" He pleaded, pointing at my sister, who was crying silently. "At least let him go!"

Remeriaz stared hard at my father, then at me, and finally at my sister.

"You owe me a lot of money, Carrier. You knew what would happen if you couldn't pay me back. If you had even paid me an ounce of what you owe me, I would have considered letting your children live. Even your wife. But you haven't even paid me a penny. And now you must pay the price."

Remeriaz pulled a large revolver and pointed it at my Father's head and pulled the trigger. In the confined space of the living room, the roar from the gun was enormous. I fell to the ground covering my ears. I felt something warm and sticky hit me in the head. I moved my hand and felt the top of my head, and then brought my hand in front of my eyes. It was blood.

"Kill the brats as well." I heard Remeriaz say.

I lost it. I felt my powers growing beyond my control. I saw the Mafia men take a step back in surprise. My whole body was glowing blue, my eyes sparked with blue energy. I heard Remeriaz tell them to shoot me, and my powers lost control. They exited from every part of my body, covering the entire room. I heard them scream in pain, and I heard the walls begin to crumble. I tried hard to regain control of my powers, but failed. I called out for my sister to run, and then I saw her. She was unhurt somehow, and ran in front of me on her way out, her eyes showing nothing but fear. I closed my eyes and my powers exploded, tearing through the walls of the building. I heard other screams, most likely of the people that lived next to us. I let out a howl of rage and pain, as my powers seemed to nearly rip me apart from the inside. I finally fell blissfully unconscious.

I woke up a few hours later, lying in a pile of rubble. I tried to move but couldn't. I heard sirens of emergency vehicles around me. I realized I must have brought the whole building down, because I never would have been able to hear the sirens on the 12th floor.

I knew they would be searching for survivors. I didn't want to be found by them. Better to be thought dead so the Mafia wouldn't come after me. I used what little power I could muster and moved my right arm painfully behind me and used it to burn the rubble out from behind me. I was soon able to turn around and focused both my arms in front of me, using my powers to form a small tunnel. After ten minutes, I was out, behind the building was a large field which I ran into and hid among the tall weeds and grass. I wasn't sure what happened to my sister, but I knew my father and mother were gone. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and got to my feet. I could still see flashing lights of emergency vehicles and I took off to away from the pile of rubble that was my home. I wasn't sure where to go, so I just ran. I made my way into downtown Wakesville, which turned out to be a big mistake. Turns out the Mafia man that was watching over the cars was downtown as well, and recognized me. He grabbed me and brought me into the Mafia headquarters.

PRESENT TIME 

"I don't remember at all what they did to me after they took me to their HQ. Just bits and pieces. They trained me to be a hitman, making me utilize my powers to take out their targets. I eventually got to the age of seventeen and ran off, knowing they probably wouldn't follow me, knowing that I'd simply kill them as well. I eventually walked into Jump City. Home of the Titans. And their mortal enemy, Slade."


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: yea yea, I don't own'em.

Notes: K, I personally thought the first part of this chapter was kinda boring, but picked up after a few paragraphs. Hope ya enjoy it!

ONE MORE THING! For the future battles involving the Titans and Jason, I'll be writing in third person, just just for the fact that it's easier. 

Chapter 2

First Meeting

I arrived in Jump City on a cold winter morning riding on the back of an old pickup truck. The driver stopped and I jumped off and gave the driver a wave of thanks. He waved back and drove off. I looked around the city and saw a pizza place a few blocks down from where I was.

"First things first." I said to myself. "Find a place to stay."

I walked down the street, very aware that the people who passed me gave me nasty looks. I raised my arm and gave a sniff. It had been quite a while since I had a shower. A few days at least. And my clothes were dirty as well. I turned down an alley and walked towards the back. I found a hose near the back and quickly took off my clothes. I picked up the hose and turned it on full blast, hosing myself off, despite the freezing weather. I also hosed off my clothes. As soon as I hosed them off, I realized it was most likely a bad idea, seeing as I would probably be staying in the alley for the night. I put on the soaking wet clothes and walked out of the alley, receiving more stares from the passing population.

"Geez mister, you look cold."

I turned at the voice and saw a little boy standing near me.

I stared at the kid for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"GAHBLARGH!!" I shouted at him, raising my arms and making a face.

The small kid let out a terrified scream and ran off. Scaring the poor kid made me feel a little bit warmer as I walked off towards the pizza place, now receiving glares from the people that had seen what I did to the little kid. I arrived at the pizza place and walked in, ordered a large pepperoni pizza. The acne-infested clerk stared at me because I was dripping wet still. I sat outside on the top deck, just for the fact that no one else was sitting out there. My pizza arrived and I sat quietly eating it, overlooking the small park that was close to the pizza place. Then, I saw something interesting. There was a bank across the street that was being robbed. It appeared to be by some clownish looking man that was jumping around shouting at people. I stood up and walked to the edge to get a better view. I could hear what he was saying quite clearly.

"Hippity hoppo! Alakazumbo! You've just been robbed by Sir Saint Mumbo!"

I sighed loudly. I'd never heard such a bad joke before. Already I didn't like him. Another voice behind him rang out loudly with yet another bad line.

"Guess again, Mumbo! It's time to make you, DISAPPEAR!"

I sighed again, and then looked towards the voice of the speaker. It was a wiry looking teen in red and green with a small black mask. To both his sides stood five other teenagers. A small green kid, a frail blonde girl, a giant robot, a dark gothic girl and lastly a beautiful redhead with large green eyes. I stared at the blonde girl for a few seconds as the leader and Mumbo shouted stupid insults and puns at each other. There was something familiar about her…

"Titans GO!" The teen in red and green shouted.

I watched as the six teens charged the stupid-looking bank robber. He jumped from foot to foot, nimbly dodging the teenagers' attacks. This went on for a few minutes with the villain, Mumbo, simply dodging everything they threw at him, all the while shouting out stupid words and insults. I sighed one more time and lifted my hand. A blue glow enveloped my right hand and I shot a blue orb at Mumbo. The orb hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him back hard and fast into the wall of the bank. The money sacks he was carrying fell to the ground, spreading money in the cold winter air. I saw my chance to pick up some much-needed extra cash and leapt from the top deck of the pizza place, landing hard on the ground below. Before I could move towards the flying money, the redheaded girl flew towards me and landed in front of me, blocking my way.

"Hello new friend! You have helped us defeat the magic Mumbo!" She said enthusiastically.

"Uh…yeah. I sure did. Now if you'll excuse me…" I said, trying to move towards the money which was now being picked up and chased after by the bank's employees.

"Yeah, you really helped us out back there." Another voice chimed in. I turned and saw the Teen in green and red approach me. "My name is Robin." He said, holding out his hand.

I looked around and saw the other Teens walking towards us. I stared at Robin's outstretched hand and chose to ignore it. He gave me a strange look, but probably decided I was shy or some shit like that. He retracted his hand and made introductions as the rest of the team arrived.

"As I said, I'm Robin, this is Beastboy, Terra, Raven and Cyborg. And you've just met Starfire." He said, pointing to each of the Teens. "We're the Teen Titans."

I stood there for a few seconds, looking over the Titans, before settling my gaze on Terra. There was something very familiar about her. She was staring back at me, probably thinking the same thing. Before I had a chance to start talking to her, Starfire let loose with her questions.

"What is your name? Where do you come from? What is your favorite color? Do you have a place to stay? Have you been eating pizza? What else can your powers do? Would you like to be my friend?"

"Well, my name is Geoff." I said, surprised at all the questions, but not surprised enough to use my real name. "And if you'll excuse me, I really need to be going."

I started to walk away, but Starfire stopped me again.

"Do you have a place to stay? Please, you must come stay with us!"

"I have a place to stay. Now get out of my way." I said, roughly pushing her out of the way.

Starfire stumbled and would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Robin, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"HEY! She was just trying to be friendly! There was no need for you to do that!" He said.

I turned and glared at him. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the other Titans had tensed up, ready for another fight.

"Apologize." Cyborg said, his voice menacing.

"Fuckin' make me you out dated piece of shit." I said, feeling like a child the second the words left my mouth.

"Aw no he didn't!" Cyborg said, raising his arm, turning it into a cannon.

"Cyborg, no!" Robin shouted.

It was too late. I felt my anger rising, a blue glow engulfed my entire body, and I felt myself losing control of my powers. The blue glow began to look like a fire had sprouted out of my skin. I was dimly aware that Robin had shouted "Titans, GO!" but it didn't matter. I felt my powers lift me off the ground, and a beam of blue energy shot out of my chest, hitting Robin in the stomach, causing him fly back into the park. My powers went full circle and exploded, a bright blue light blinding everyone in range of it. I felt my powers leave me, letting me fall to the ground hard. I slowly stood up; feeling completely drained of energy. I looked around and saw the Titans on the ground, rubbing their eyes and moaning in pain. I stumbled into the street, barely able to keep my eyes open. I was in the middle of the street when I fell on my back, unable to walk, or stumble rather, any further. The last thing I saw before passing out was a black and pale orange mask looking down at me.


	3. Slade

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans

NOTES: Ok, I changed the format of this story, cause I got some great ideas, and it would just be way to hard to do it in just Jason's point of veiw. So, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Slade

The Titans slowly got off the ground, their vision slowly returning to them. Terra was the first to get to her feet. She looked around the park, seeing the other Titans getting to their feet. She saw Robin stagger out of the park, one arm covering his stomach.

"Where did he go? We need to go after him and ge-"

"Robin, we don't even know where he is. How would we catch him?" Terra replied.

Robin stared at Terra, realizing she was right. He sighed and turned away from her and saw Raven getting to her feet. Cyborg and the others walked into view as well, each rubbing their eyes.

"Aw man, where did that punk run off to? I got somethin' to show!" Cyborg bellowed.

"He's gone, Cy. Come on; let's go back to the Tower. I'm sure one of the bank security cameras got a shot of him." Robin said, pointing to the cameras that were watching outside the bank.

The Titans went back to the Tower, each going his or her own way when they got there. Robin went to the living room and began to search for the mysterious teen that attacked them. After a few hours of searching, Robin was finally able to match the picture from the bank's outside security camera to a picture. An old picture, one from a few years ago.

"Hey, I found him!" Robin called out to the other Titans.

The Titans arrived in the living room a few seconds later, interested in what Robin had found.

"Where is he? Let's go get him!" Beastboy said.

"I didn't find him exactly. I found out who he was. The last known picture of him was from seven years ago." Robin explained, putting up a picture of a young Jason.

Behind the Titans, they heard a sharp gasp. They turned and looked at Terra.

"Something wrong, Terra?" Robin asked.

"I…I recognize that picture…"

"Yeah, so do we. It has all his information on the side of the screen!" Beastboy said.

Terra groaned. "No BB. That picture…is of my Brother."

T SLADE'S HIDEOUT T

Jason slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold, hard bed, with nothing but a pillow under my head. He sat up slowly, holding his head. He felt a pounding headache, which normally happened when he lost control of his powers. Jason slowly got up from the bed and looked around the room. It was a bare, gray room, with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and no furniture with the exception of the metal slab that passed as a bed. Maybe it was because he was still a little out of it, but he didn't even hear the man come in.

"Hello, Jason."

Jason whirled around and came face to face with a man that he had never seen before. He was fully armored and wearing the black and pale orange mask that Jason had seen just before he passed out.

"And what the hell do you want? And who the hell are you?" Jason snarled.

"Ah, it is not what I want, but what you want. And I can give it to you." The man said, slowly walking towards me.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Control. Control over your impressive powers. I saw from the way you reacted when you encountered the Titans earlier today. Stay with me, become my apprentice, and I can give you control, and more. So much more."

Jason stared at the armored man, interested, but not sure. Then, he realized something.

"How did you know my name?" Jason asked.

"I know all about you, Jason. I've been waiting for you to for a very, very long time."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Let's just say I have some…connections in Wakesville." The man replied.

Jason stood there for a few seconds, thinking to himself. There were a lot of people that had connections in Wakesville, and he knew most of them, but never this guy.

"You didn't answer my second question. Who are you?" Jason asked, staring into the man's cold, blue eye.

"My name is Slade. You would know me by only by my other name." He said cryptically.

"Oh yeah? And what name would that be?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

Jason felt his breath catch in his chest. Deathstroke was THE top assassin in the world, even though he fell off the grid a few years back, he was the one that all the other assassins modeled themselves after.

"I see you remember the name. Good. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we can get started. I have laid my offer on the table. You can take it, or leave it."

That gave Jason something more to think about. Could Deathstroke really give him the control he wanted? Or was he lying to him?

"I'll think about it." Jason said, starting to walk past him.

"No. This offer is one time deal. If you walk out that door, it will not be presented again." Deathstroke said. "And you can go on living your life in the constant danger of having your powers overtake you time and time again. It will eventually kill you."

Jason stopped before he passed him, thinking hard. This could be his only chance to gain control of his erratic powers. Jason turned and faced him, not breaking eye contact with the man known as Deathstroke.

"Fine. I'll stay. But if you can't deliver, I'll take you down just like any other street punk." Jason said harshly.

Before Jason could even blink, he felt Deathstroke's fist embed itself in his stomach, knocking him back a few feet, before Jason could even gasp the breath, Deathstroke's foot came flying at him, connecting squarely with his jaw, spinning him around. Jason landed on the floor seeing stars and not being able to breathe.

"I will not tolerate such insolence from someone like you. The others were different, but you will respect me. And from now on, you will refer to me as Master." I heard him say as he walked towards the door.

Before he left, he called out on last bit of advice.

"Get some rest, Apprentice. Tomorrow we begin your training."

With that, he shut the door, leaving the young man with a cracked jaw and without breath. Jason slowly gathered himself and stood up, holding on to the edge of the table for support. He threw himself onto the table, landing on the cold surface hard. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before shutting his eyes. Sleep came quickly and blissfully.


	4. Training

Disclaimer: Ya, don't own'em.

NOTES: K, Next chapter will be a hellva lot longer, I promise!

Chapter 4

Training

"What do you mean he's your brother!?" Beastboy said, waving his arms in the air. "You never said you had a brother!"

"There are still some things I keep to myself, BB." Terra replied. "And until today, I thought he was dead."

"Dead? Terra, I think you should tell us what happened." Robin said.

"Yeah. I think I should. It's gonna be a long story." Terra replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

T SLADE'S HQ T

"The first step to controlling your powers is body conditioning. Your powers overwhelm your body simply because it is too weak. The second step is mind conditioning. You shall achieve this through intense meditation. To further your mind conditioning, there will be a program connected through me which will be connected to you through the helmet you see sitting on the stand. The idea of this is to assault your mind with various psychic attacks, and see how you deal with them."

Jason was sitting in a computer room by himself listening to Deathstroke's computer drone on about how he would achieve control. He was barely listening though. his mind had gone back to the first meeting with him, and what Deathstroke had said.

"I will not tolerate such insolence from someone like you. The others were different, but you will respect me."

"But who were these other people?" He said out loud. "And what happened to them?"

Jason stared around the room, bored out of his mind. The computer was going through the cycle of telling him how he would get control again. Deathstroke had brought him into the room and told him to wait there until he returned. He had turned on the program on repeat, and now that Jason had heard it, he expected him to arrive any second. Jason let out a long sigh and looked around at the room again. Other then the computer, there was a two-way window near the door. Jason had a feeling that Deathstroke was watching him, probably seeing what he would do when the recording had repeated itself for the hundredth time.

An hour later, Jason had gotten out of the chair and stretched out on the floor, eventually falling asleep out of boredom. He was awakened by a sharp kick to his ribs that propelled him a few feet across the floor.

"Time to start training, Apprentice. I will not have you falling asleep before I give you permission." Deathstroke said as he walked towards me.

Jason gasped from the pain of the kick, but quickly got to his feet. But before he could get into a fighting stance to retaliate, Deathstroke had grabbed him by his shirt front and threw him over his shoulder, sending Jason crashing through the door and into a larger room, which was now full of training equipment.

"Come now, You can't be that weak, can you?" Jason heard him say tauntingly.

Jason got up and looked around the room. Deathstroke hadn't come out from the computer room, but when Jason looked through the doorway, he was no where to be found.

Jason felt a rough hand grab him by the neck from behind. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air again. This time, Jason came up in a martial arts roll, which enabled him to get to his feet rather quickly. Jason turned and faced Deathstroke, who was clapping slowly.

"Very good. You know how to minimize the damage from the throw. You will condition your body through sparring with me. In addition to the conditioning, you will also learn more fighting techniques."

Jason answered by raising both of his hands and using his powers to try and blast him through the nearest wall. A bright blue energy blast emitted from both hands, shooting straight towards Deathstroke. Jason lost him in the light, but thought he had gotten him pretty good. He was wrong. Jason saw him just before the kick landed. He had jumped over the shot and arched into a jumping kick, which connected with his unprotected chest, stopping his power and knocking him back a few feet.

"Nice try. But I know better. You need much work, Apprentice. Let us begin."

Jason stared back at the man and nodded, falling into a basic fighting stance.

T TITAN'S TOWER T

"And then he shouted for me to get out of the building. I barely made it out before the building collapsed. After that happened, I left Wakesville and just…traveled around. When I lost my family, I also lost control of my powers, even though they weren't very strong back then." Terra said.

"And then you came here." Robin finished.

"Yeah. But now that I know he's alive, we've got to find him!" Terra said.

"And we will, Terra. But we don't even know where to begin looking." Robin replied.

"Well, let's just go back to the place where we first met him and start from there!"

Robin sighed. He knew Terra would go weather he ok'd it or not.

"I'm with you, Terra!" Came Beastboy's voice.

"Fine. You two would go even if I told you not to. So let's head out there and start looking." Robin said reluctantly.

T SLADE'S HIDEOUT T

Jason and Deathstroke had been training for a few hours, and Jason was taking the worst beating of his life. But even though he had been getting beaten, He was learning quite a lot. After being knocked down for the twentieth-something time, Deathstroke stopped.

"That is enough sparring for today. We will proceed with the mental portion for the rest of the day."

"Yes Master." Jason replied, hating the fact that I had to call this man Master.

He led his new apprentice back to the computer room and pointed to the chair. Jason walked over and sat in it, while he picked up the helmet that was sitting on the stand and placed it on his head. It covered Jason's eyes, ears and nose.

"I will be back later. Concentrate hard, and you will succeed." Was all he said before he shut the door.

Immediately, Jason's mind was assaulted by waves of painful attacks, all the while the computer was repeating over and over, "Concentrate, fight the attacks, concentrate."

OUTSIDE

"Does everything go according to plan, Master?" An elderly man in a butler suit asked Slade as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, Wintergreen. Everything goes according to plan. This way he will be sure to follow my every order." Slade replied.

"Yes, it will. I assembled everything together myself. The attacks on his mind will wipe away ninety-eight percent of his memory. He will only have fragments of his memory, and the knowledge that he serves you and only you." Wintergreen explained.

"Very good. If only Robin and Terra had turned out like this." Slade said.

"With all due respect, Master, the device wasn't even close to being finished when you went after them."

Slade sighs heavily, knowing that his loyal servant was right.

"Yes, I know that. That will be all for now, Wintergreen."

"Of course, Master."

With that, Wintergreen turned and walked off into the darkness of Slade's underground base. Slade walked over to the two-way window and looked in, seeing his new apprentice rolling on the ground, trying to rip the helmet off. Jason was in obvious pain.

"Sorry, Apprentice. You shall find that getting the helmet off will be quite impossible. Not until I come back for you. For now, I shall pay our Titan friends a little visit."


	5. The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: Sigh...Don't own the Titans.

NOTES: Ok, SSJEASTERBUNNY! With your first review, I changed the fic dramatically, cause it gave me some great ideas! I hope you like this chapter, and for everyone else, this is probably the longest chapter I'll put out. I think it was 9 or 10 pages on word...or something like that.

Chapter 5

The Second Meeting

"Well, that was a waste of time. We didn't find diddly!" Cyborg complained.

The Titans had just gotten back from looking for Jason, it had been dark when they reached the bank again, and Terra wouldn't let them leave for hours. It was nearly ten in the morning.

"Well, it was worth a look anyway, Cyborg!" Terra replied, turning and facing Cyborg.

"Well I think it was a waste of time!" Cyborg said again, facing the smaller Titan.

"Looking for my Brother is not a waste of time!" Terra shouted.

Before the argument could turn into a full-blown fight, a loud beep was heard. The Titans turned towards the big TV screen, which had a phone icon flashing on it. Robin walked over to it and pushed a button. The screen blurred for a second, then cleared up, showing the one person the Titans had thought was dead. Slade.

"Hello, Titans."

"Slade!" Robin gasped in surprise.

"Good to see you again, Robin, Terra." Slade said, looking at the two former apprentices.

"How did you survive? Robin-" Terra began.

"Killed an android version of myself. (Note: See my first fic, Nightmare's First) Just a living, breathing robot. Nothing more."

"What are you planning Slade?" Robin snapped, his blood beginning to boil.

Before Slade could answer, a small beep was heard in the background. Slade turned away from the camera as a young girl with jet-black hair and blue eyes walked into the room. on her hips was a pair of custom made .45s. Though her hair was now a different color, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Furry Rose." Said Robin.

"You can drop the Furry, Boy Blunder. It's just Rose now. It has been a while now, hasn't it? Couple of years since we've seen each other." Rose said, now standing next to Slade.

The Titans stood there in disbelief. The last time they had seen the gun-totting girl was when Carcer had fought, then joined them.

"Gee, I though Nightmare would have joined you by now, Titans. He was rather persistent in finding me. We had a few fights in the past years. As you can see, he didn't accomplish what he set out to do." Rose said tauntingly.

"This is just a friendly warning, Titans. You now know that I am back. I do hope this doesn't…keep you up at night." Slade said, before pushing a button, which disconnected the call.

The Titans stood there, still in slight disbelief. The last time Slade had appeared, he had taken Terra as his apprentice again. (Once again, see Nightmare's First for better description.) Carcer was also one of his apprentices.

Robin stared at the screen, an intense look of hatred etched on his face, both hands balled up into fists.

"No matter what I do…I can never get rid of him!" Robin said to himself.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Starfire floating next to him.

"Robin…we will find Slade, and this time we will defeat him." She said, trying to comfort Robin.

Robin shrugged off Starfire's hand and stormed towards his room.

"This should have been over a long time ago." Robin said as he left the room.

The other Titans watched as Robin left, not knowing what to do. Each of the Titans looked around at each other.

"Well, what now?" Cyborg asked.

Raven responded by teleporting away, presumably to her room.

"I'm gonna go out for a while." Terra said, walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Came Beastboy's voice.

"No, BB. I need some time along. I have a lot to think about." Terra said, holding up her hand to stop him.

Beastboy's face fell, but grimly nodded, knowing that Terra was thinking about her brother.

"Hey, come on BB! I'll show you how to race on the Gamestation!" Cyborg said, throwing a controller at Beastboy, who wasn't quite quick enough to catch it, as it smacked into his head.

"Oh you are so on!" Beastboy replied, his face lighting up as he jumped onto the couch. Starfire floated in the air behind the couch, watching intensely.

Terra smiled. She knew Beastboy could never stay sad. She turned and walked out the main door.

Once outside, Terra used her powers to levitate a boulder. She jumped on and rode it into town. She arrived at Penguin's Pizza, A pizza place that was named after the notorious Gotham City Villain, and the only twenty-four hour pizza place in town. The only other pizza place in town, was the one that she went to with the rest of the Titans. Terra walked in and looked around. The two people that were there looked up at her, then resumed eating. Terra walked up to the counter to order a pizza. A teenager dressed in a penguin costume stood ready at the register.

"Welcome to Penguin's Pizza, where we guarantee that none of our meat contains Penguins." He said in a monotone voice.

"_That's a weird way to greet people."_ Terra thought to herself. "I'll have a medium pepperoni."

"Very good miss. Your order will be ready…now." The penguin-suited teen said, handing her a hot pizza.

"Wow. That was quick." Terra said to herself as she walked to an empty table. Before she could start to eat, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello, Terra."

Terra turned around and saw Jason sitting at the table behind her. Terra's eyes lit up immediately.

"JASON!" Terra shouted, wrapping her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Terra couldn't see it, but when she hugged him, his face turned to a look of disgust.

"_Ho_w _this happen?"_ Jason thought to himself.

T EARLIER T

After a few hours of having his mind wiped painfully by the machine, Jason stood in front of Slade, having no memory of what took place earlier, or anytime in his past. All he knew was that he served Slade. Standing beside him was his new companion, Rose.

"Jason. I have a mission for you today. Right now, the Titan Terra, is on her way to downtown. She thinks that you are her missing brother. Your mission is to capture her and bring her to me." Slade said.

"Why? She is no use to anyone." Jason replied.

"Are you questioning my orders, Jason?"

"No Master," Jason said quickly. "I just wish to know why you need her."

"She will be a powerful addition to my plan. she had much untapped power that I can use."

"_But that's what I'm here for!" _Jason thought to himself, already hating this girl, Terra. "As you wish Master. I will not fail you."

With that, Jason turned on his heel and walked out the door.

T PENGUIN'S PIZZA T

Jason broke the hug and held Terra at shoulder length, a wide smile on his face.

"It's been so long, Sis!" He said.

"Jason…we saw each other yesterday! Why didn't you say anything? And…you kinda attacked us too…" Terra said, showing a look of concern on her face.

"Oh yeah…about that…I didn't recognize you! It's been quite a long time, Terra. And I didn't mean to attack you, you caught me in a real bad mood and I just…lost control of my powers. After that, I just ran off."

"You mean you still have trouble controlling your powers?" Terra asked. "I do to! Well, I used to, I mean."

"You mean you have powers? How did you gain control of them?" Jason asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, well…I always had these powers, but I managed to hide them from our Parents and you. They were under enough stress knowing you weren't in full control of your powers. I did have control of my powers, until…well, you know, when you lost control of your powers back then." Terra said. "Hey, come outside and I'll show you what I can do!"

Jason nodded and followed Terra outside. He watched as Terra shook her arms loose and holds them out in front of her. A yellow glow formed around her hands, and she let out a small yell. Across the street was an empty lot, and Jason watched as a large chunk of earth began to break out of the ground. As Terra moved her arms, the earth chunk moved as well. After a few minutes, Terra set the piece of earth down from where she got it.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she turned around to face Jason.

Before he could answer, they heard a loud crash come from Penguin's Pizza. They both turned to see a fat kid wearing a trench coat and had long red-brown hair, running out of the pizza place with a wagon following him on his own.

"HAHAHA! These pizzas will make great energy fuel for when I take over all of TV!" The Fat Kid said.

Jason turned to Terra, a confused look on his face.

"So, who's the Fat Kid?"

"Ugh…It's Control Freak. C'mon, we gotta stop him." Terra said.

"Yeah, right…I'll handle him. You can see what I can do with MY powers." Jason said with a smirk on his face.

Jason turned and stared at Control Freak, who saw him and Terra standing across the street.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A lone Titan and her Boyfriend?" Control Freak taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my-"

Jason held up a hand to silence Terra. Terra noticed that his hands seemed like they were on fire, a blue flame was growing out of them. Jason stared intensely at Control Freak, and then unleashed a small amount of his power; similar to the blue orb he used to take out Mumbo. The orb hit the fat nerd in the stomach, causing him to double over and drop his remote. Terra used her powers to pop up the ground under the remote, causing it to propel into the air. She caught it with both hands and crushed it.

"Nice shot, Jay." Terra said, walking up to him.

"Sure was. Hey, I want to show you something. Come on." Jason said, starting to walk away.

"But what about Control Freak?"

"Won't your Titan friends be by in a few minutes? They'll take care of him." Jason replied.

Terra shrugged and followed her brother.

T JUMP CITY ZOO T

"What are we doing here? The Zoo is closed today!" Terra said.

Jason turned and smiled at Terra.

"Hey, come on! It's not like this is the first thing we've broken into. Remember when I was nine and you were seven? Mom and Pop left us alone one day and we broke into that old warehouse that was full of old cars!"

"Yeah, I remember that. You smashed a few windows." Terra said, showing a look of disapproval.

"Heh. Yeah I did. Let's go." Jason said as he hopped over the fence. The two siblings walked through the Zoo, looking at the animals as they passed by.

"So, what do you want to show me?" Terra asked.

"It's in here." Jason replied, walking into what appeared to be a giant glacier.

Inside was a Penguin Habitat. (I like Penguins, have you figured that out yet?)

Jason leaned on one of the rails overlooking the Emperor Penguins.

"Is this it?" Terra asked.

"No, I'm what he wanted to show you." Came a female voice.

Terra quickly turned around and came face to face with a .45.

"Rose." Terra said, her voice filled with hatred. "Jason, what the-"

"Sorry, Terra. But for some reason, Slade wants you." Jason said, not turning away from the Penguins.

"What he wants with you, he won't tell us. But all he said was to take you alive. He didn't say anything about being unhurt." Rose added, swinging her gun and connecting with Terra's jaw. The impact knocked Terra senseless and she fell to the ground, holding her jaw.

"Oh come on, Terra. You're tougher then that!" Rose taunted, kicking Terra viciously in the ribs.

Terra yelped in pain, as she skidded across the floor, stopping at Jason's feet. Jason bent over and placed a thin, black collar around the fallen girl's neck.

"This collar will restrict your powers, Titan. You're lucky Master wants you alive, otherwise I'd kill you right here, right now." Jason said harshly.

"B…but you're my…my brother…" Terra gasped.

"Me? Your Brother? HA! You wish. The Master is my only family."

Tears began to brim Terra's eyes. She the only other time she had felt so hurt was when she had first joined Slade. Beastboy told her she had no friends.

"Oh shut up!" Rose shouted, kicking Terra again in the ribs.

"That's enough, Rose. Master wants her alive." Jason said, glaring at Rose.

"Geez, your no fun. Fine then. Lets get little Miss Cry Baby to Master." Rose said.

Jason walked over to Terra's sobbing form and bent down to pick her up.

"I don't think so, pal." A voice rang out.

Jason and Rose turned towards the entrance and saw the five other Titans standing in the doorway.

"How did they find us!" Rose screeched.

"Simple. It's called GPS. Every T-Com has a tracker chip built in." Cyborg said, aiming his Sonic Cannon at Rose.

Rose snapped her .45 up, aiming at Cyborg. The half-man half-machine didn't hesitate, letting loose with his Cannon. The bright blue beam struck Rose in the chest, knocking her back into the wall, knocking her gun from her hand. It clattered nosily on the floor.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Raven's monotone voice rang out.

A black arm shot across the floor and grabbed the gun off the floor, throwing it behind the Titans. Jason responded by blasting Raven through the door of the Penguin Habitat.

"Get up Rose! Get Terra outta here!" Jason shouted, throwing blue blasts at the Titans.

Rose slowly got to her feet and rushed over to Terra, who was still lying on the ground crying to herself. as Rose went to pick her up, Terra swung her arm, catching Rose on the left cheek, completely cold-cocking the gun-toting girl. Rose fell flat on her side, and Terra rose to her feet, shaking with rage. Jason stopped throwing his energy blasts and turned to see Terra standing behind him, covered in a yellow shield of energy.

"What? But how? The collar should restrict your powers!" Jason shouted, turning his powers towards Terra.

This gave the other Titans a chance to strike. Starfire and Raven combined their powers, a black, solid beam circled with Starfire's green energy blasts. The combined force of the blast hit Jason directly in the back. The Titans heard a blood-curdling scream, and watched as the blast knocked Jason into Terra, and then through the wall. Terra fell of to the side, unhurt. Beastboy was the first one to Terra's side.

"Terra! Are you ok?" The Green Changeling asked, pulling off the collar.

Terra rubbed her neck, and looked Beastboy in the eyes. "I'm fine, Beastboy." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Where's Jason?"

"He's gone. Rose must have grabbed him when she jumped through the wall." Robin said, walking towards Terra and Beastboy. "Terra, what were you doing alone with him? You should have known something wasn't right, he attacked us!"

Terra looked at Robin with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know, OK! He...he seemed normal to me. How was I supposed to know he was working with Slade and Rose?"

"He's your Brother. You-"

"I haven't seen him for seven years, Robin! How was I supposed to know!" Terra yelled.

Robin stared hard at Terra, instantly realizing she was right. How could she have known? She couldn't, of course. Robin shook his head.

"Let's go. We need to start forming a plan to find out what Slade and those two are up to." Robin said, walking out the door. The other Titans followed suit, Beastboy and Terra being the last ones out.


	6. Redemption Pt 1

Disclaimer: You know I don't own nothin.

Well, I rewrote this chapter quite a few times. hope ya like it. if not, too bad.

Chapter 6

Redemption Pt. 1

Rose slipped and stumbled to the cold, wet ground. She had been nearly carrying Jason down the sewer walkway for the past ten minutes. Jason fell away from her grasp and landed in the sewer water with a loud splash. His head popped above the water, spitting out dirty water that had gotten in his mouth. Rose got to her knees and held out a hand.

"Jeez Jay. Pick your ass up and let's go! They could be behind us!" Rose said, staring back down the way they came.

Jason spit out a little bit more water and grabbed Rose's hand. She pulled Jason out, and quickly jumped a few steps out of the way.

"Good god! You stink!" She said, holding her hand over her nose.

"Y…yeah, well, what do you expect? I just fell into the fucking sewer water!" Jason replied, giving her a nasty look.

"Don't look at me like that. Get up and let's go. The Master is going to be pissed at us for failing."

"You failed. I brought Terra to the meeting place. YOU were supposed to take it from there." Jason said.

"Oh please! You could've helped out a little bit! Rather then just stand there like a fucking idiot!" Rose shot back.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go!" Jason said.

"Fine." Rose replied, a smile on her face.

The two teens ran down the walkway until they reached a door. Rose reached out and opened it, pushing Jason out of the way and walking in first.

"Jeez, you'd think Master would've picked a better place to put the HQ. Last time the Titans found out where it was." Rose told her male counterpart.

Jason said nothing and continued walking forward. After a few more minutes of walking, the two reached another door, which opened for them as they neared it. The room they walked into was dark, with a hanging light bulb in the middle of the room. Rose and Jason walked towards it, they heard their Master's voice.

"You two have failed me." Slade's voice rang out as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"I'm sorry Master." Jason and Rose said at the same time.

"Sorry is not good enough." His calm voice replied.

Slade walked until he was in front of the two. "You even lost your weapons, my dear Rose."

Rose stared at her feet, not wanting to meet her Master's eyes. Slade turned to Jason, staring him in the eyes.

"And you, my young Apprentice," Slade said, his voice showing huge disappointment. "With all the power you have in your possession, you should have easily disposed of the Titans and brought me Terra. But, you failed."

Slade walked around his two apprentices until he faced them once again.

"During your…failed mission, I devised plan B."

Slade turned and walked towards a small computer panel. Slade pushed a button on the panel and a giant, holographic screen appeared. On it, was a picture of a young man with blood-red eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"That's Carcer." Rose replied. "He used to be one of Master's apprentices."

"And he is the key to getting closer to the Titans." Slade added.

"And how are we going to do that? Ask him nicely?" Jason asked.

"Do not take that tone with me, Apprentice." Slade snapped. "I have sent Mammoth and Jinx to distract Carcer. Both are in Steel City, making sure he has his hands full, so he can't turn up unexpectedly."

"Yea, why couldn't I stay there and help those snot-eating losers!" Came a high, scratchy annoying voice.

"Ah, Gizmo. You have arrived. You know why you couldn't stay. Get to work. The blueprints are in your workshop." Slade said.

"Aw fine! It'll be a few hours though." Gizmo said, walking towards his workshop.

"What is the plan, Master?" Jason asked.

"Come with me. Both of you. There are two parts to this plan that will need to be executed perfectly." Slade said, walking towards another room.

Rose and Jason followed, each wondering what the plan would be.

T TITAN'S TOWER T

When the Titans got back to the Tower, they all sat in the living room, watching Robin pace furiously across the floor. Beastboy slouched down on the couch, remote in hand, trying to watch TV. After a while, Robin's pacing got on the Green Changeling's nerves.

"DUUUUDDEE! Robin, stop pacing! I can't watch TV with you pacing in front of it!"

Robin turned and glared at Beastboy. "Turn it off. We need to start planning for their next attack! Slade is back and now he has more help! Jason and Rose are two of the most dangerous criminals I have ever seen! And all of you are just sitting around…watching TV!"

"Robin, we just got here. You've been pacing for the last five minutes, thinking to yourself, not to us," Raven began. "You always do this when Slade is involved, going out on your own, not telling us what you-"

"Alright! I'm sorry. You're right…" Robin sighed, looking at the Gothic sorceress. "But we need to come up with a plan! Slade's back and we need to-"

"Robin! Look man, every time Slade comes back, he's different. He's always after something different from the last time! He's impossible to predict!" Cyborg said. "We just gotta go with the flow and wait for Slade to make the first move. The only thing we know is that he wants Terra back and he's using her Brother against us! If you can come up with a plan to counter whatever Slade's planning with that little information, I won't ever argue with you again!"

Robin stared at his robotic friend, realizing he was right. All he could do was to wait and watch. Robin sighed and slumped down onto the couch, next to Starfire.

"You're right. All we can do is wait and watch…"

"Good! We can pass the time by watching TV!" Beastboy said, turning on the huge TV. "Super Ninja Ranger Dog-Cats is on!"

Raven sighed and stood up, announcing she was going to her room. Before anyone else could say anything else, She had teleported to her room.

While the team was watching Super Ninja Ranger Dog-Cats, Terra got up and walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down, her hands under her chin, thinking about what had happened between her and her Brother. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Robin walk up and sit beside her until he started talking to her.

"You ok Terra?"

Terra looked up, startled. "Yeah, I'm just…thinking. That's all."

"When we came and found you down there, your powers overwhelmed that collar that Jason put on you. Do you know why? I had Cyborg analyze it on the way back to the Tower, and he said it should have worked."

Terra sat and thought for a few seconds before replying.

"I was just so mad, mad at Jason for joining Slade, I guess I just lost control of my powers. And you've seen what happens when I lose control of them."

"That's true, but you don't lose control at all anymore. I guess that was the one good thing Slade did for you." Robin replied.

Terra stared at Robin, a slight scowl on her face.

"Please don't remind me of that. I would rather not have control of my powers then knowing the fact that he gave me control."

"Right. Sorry." Robin glanced at the clock, it was nearly eight. "Terra, you've been through a lot today. Why don't you get some rest?"

Terra yawned and stretched out her arms. "I guess your right. G'nite Robin." Terra said, getting up and walking towards the door. Before she could leave the living room, Beastboy called out to her.

"Terra! Aren't you gonna stay and watch the show with us?"

"No BB. I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Terra said as she walked through the door.

Beastboy watched her as she left the room, and slowly turned back to the show, but seeming less interested. Cyborg gave him a whack on the back, knocking the Green Teen onto the floor.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. She's been through a lot today. I mean, her brother did turn on her. Just let her get some rest."

Beastboy got to his feet and flopped back down on the couch.

"I know…let's just watch the show."

T THE NEXT DAY 10:30 A.M. T

Robin had the Titans training hard on the obstacle course when the Tower's security alarm went off. All the Titans stopped and looked towards the tower, before Robin shouted his signature phrase, "Titans, GO!"

Cyborg was the first one into the Tower's living room and skidded to a halt when he saw who was sitting on the couch, surfing through channels. The other Titans did like wise, all stopped and stared. It was Raven that broke the silence.

"C...Carcer?"

The man sitting on the couch slowly turned around, revealing red eyes and a smile.

"Hey Raven, Titans. What's up?"


	7. Redemption Pt 2

Disclaimer: Blahblahblahblahdon'townshit.

K, it took me a while to hammer this chapter out, cause I wasn't happy with the first six or seven versions of it. what you're about to read is the 8th and final version...lol.

Chapter 7

Redemption Pt 2

"Carcer, what are you doing here?" Raven asked, floating down to the couch.

Carcer stood up and faced the Titans before he spoke.

"Well, I tracked Rose here and figured before I started looking for her, I'd stop in and say hi. Sorry about setting off the alarm, I forgot the password." Carcer explained, giving them another smile.

"Hey man, that's ok! It's good to see you again!" Cyborg said, walking down to the living room and slapping hands with the young man.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again." Robin added. "How long will you be staying?"

"I dunno. Maybe for good this time, if it's ok with you guys." Carcer replied.

Before Robin or any of the other Titans could say anything, the alarm went off. Robin rushed past Carcer to the computer panel, typing furiously. The TV screen changed from Super Monkey Rabbit Dog Ninja Cowboy Rangers to an overhead view of Jump City, a red blinking dot was flashing over Jump City Bank. Robin typed in some more commands and zoomed in. It showed Rose robbing the bank with a couple dozen Slade-Bots. Bodies of the bank's employees were scattered around the front, all showing signs of bullet wounds. Blood was absolutely everywhere.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin shouted, running out of the room, followed by the other Titans. Raven stopped at the door and glanced back at Carcer, who hadn't moved.

"Hey, are you coming?" Raven asked as she ran out the door.

Carcer smiled and took off after her.

**T JUMP CITY BANK T **

The Titans arrived at the bank just in time to watch Rose jam her gun into a female bank employee's head and pull the trigger. The sound of her gun was slightly muffled by

the poor woman's head. Rose turned and stared at the Titans, blood covering her face.

"Hello, Titans. And Carcer! What a surprise to see you here so soon!" She said, acting as if nothing had happened.

"All these people…they were innocent, Rose! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?" Carcer shouted, his face twisting into a mask of rage.

"They were to slow following my demands. This was an easier way to get what I wanted. And now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I think it's time for you to DIE!" Rose shouted, leveling her .45 at Carcer and pulling the trigger.

The explosion from the gun was extremely loud, and just missed hitting Carcer in the chest. The Titans exploded into action, Robin and Starfire heading towards the vault to handle the robots there, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy taking out the robots in the main part of the bank, and Terra and Carcer went after Rose, who had ran through the side door into an alleyway.

"Come on, Terra, let's get this murdering bitch." Carcer said through clenched teeth.

Terra nodded in reply, following him out. In the alley, Terra lost sight of Carcer as he ran around the corner. Terra sprinted to catch up.

"_I remember this alley. We chased Dr. Light down it a few months ago. It leads into a dead end around this corner!"_ Terra thought to herself.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Rose standing at the end of the alley, her arms folded across her chest, staring at Terra with an evil smile on her face. Carcer was no where to be seen.

"What have you done with Carcer?" Terra asked.

"Carcer? Who's that?" Rose asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, sweetie." Rose answered back.

Before Terra could say anything else, she heard something drop to the ground behind her. As she started to turn, she was met with a heavy punch to the side of the head, knocking her into the alley wall. Dazed, Terra looks up and sees Carcer standing over her.

"C…C…Carcer…?"

Carcer looks down at his body and shrugs.

"Oops, sorry bitch." Carcer said, his voice deepening.

Terra watched as Carcer pushed something on his wrist. His whole body seemed to shake, and then it disappeared, and standing in front of Terra was not Carcer but Jason.

"Brother!" Terra squeaked in surprise.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Brother!" Jason snarled. "Stop calling me that! I would never be related to someone so weak and pathetic."

Tears sprang to Terra's eyes, her hands clenched into fists.

"Good going Jason. You made her cry. Again!" Rose said, sneering at her partner.

Jason snorted. "Let's just get her to Master."

Jason looked back down at Terra, and to his surprise, her whole body was glowing yellow.

"Shit…" Jason moaned.

Before Terra could make her escape, or any kind of resistance, a loud gunshot was heard, and intense pain filled the young girl's leg. Terra screamed in pain, clutching her left leg and rolling on her back. Jason looked up and saw a smoking gun in Rose's hand.

"Don't get scared, Jay. I handled her."

"Shut it. And don't call me that." Jason shot back. "Let's get this over with."

Jason walked over to Terra and picked her up by her arm. Terra began to struggle against him, causing Jason to give her injured leg a crushing kick. The pain shot up through her leg again, causing her to pass out.

T BACK AT THE BANK T 

The Titans finished tossing the useless robots into a pile in front of Jump City Bank, and took a seat on the sidewalk. For the next few minutes, the Titans sat there in total silence. It was Beastboy that broke the silence.

"Man! That totally wiped me out! Let's go get some pizza!" Beastboy said, his face lighting up at the idea.

"We could do that, or, we could go look for Terra and Carcer. Neither of them are back yet." Raven said.

"Oh yeah…" Beastboy said sheepishly. "Yeah, where are those two anyway? They went after Rose, didn't they?"

"Come on team, let's go look for'em." Cyborg said as he stood up.

Cyborg led the way back into the bank and out the side door.

"I remember this alley…we chased the Dr. of Light down it a few months ago." Starfire said, walking alongside Robin.

"Yeah, so it ends in a dead-end just around this corner." Robin replied.

As the Titans rounded the corner, they gasped in surprise. There was no one in the alley, but blood covered a lot of the ground, and part of the alley wall. Raven was the first to walk over to the bloody scene. She kneeled down and slid her finger along the bloody ground.

"It's still warm." She said as she stood up.

"What happened…?" Beastboy said.

"Rose shot someone. But who? Carcer or Terra?" Raven answered.

As Raven started to walk back to the group, she slipped on something and fell onto her back.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Starfire asked, flying to her fallen friend.

"Uh…I'm fine Starfire." Raven said, accepting a hand up from her teammate. "What did I slip on?"

"This." Cyborg replied, holding up what appeared to be a wrist bracelet. "I just scanned it. It's a holographic generator. Similar to the rings I used when HIVE was around. It's to small to fit on my wrist, so…"

"I'll do it." Beastboy replied, taking the small bracelet.

Beastboy snapped it onto his wrist and pushed the button. The Titans gasped as they watched Beastboy disappear and Carcer appear.

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked, though his voice was now much deeper.

"It's a holographic generator of Carcer!" Cyborg answered.

Beastboy pushed the button again and the holographic form disappeared.

"Then that must mean…" Beastboy began.

"Carcer was Jason…" Robin finished.

The Titans stood there in stunned silence, staring around the alley. Starfire broke the silence.

"We must go to the Tower and…form a plan to get friend Terra back."

The other Titans nodded and they began the trip back to the Tower.

T SLADE'S HQ T 

Terra awoke suddenly, and sat up, clutching her injured leg. Terra looked around her surroundings, not seeing anything remotely familiar. Even though she was in unfamiliar surroundings, she did not hear the man enter the room behind her.

"Hello, Terra." An all-too-familiar voice said.

Terra froze on the table, not moving, barely breathing.

"Nice try, my dear. But staying still will not make you invisible."

Terra slowly turned around, facing the man that was once her Master.

"Slade." Terra spat the name out with intense hatred. "What do you want with me now?"

Slade let out a little laugh, walking towards Terra, his hands clasped behind his back. Slade put his masked face directly in front of Terra's, staring into her cerulean eyes with his one, cold blue eye.

"You, my dear, are going to help me with my most ingenious plan yet. That is why I need you and your brother."

"What have you done to him! He would never forget that I was his sister! And he would never…never…betray me…" Terra slowly finished.

"Ah, but betrayal seems to run in your family, my dear. Now, you ARE going to help me, weather you want to or not." Slade said, grabbing Terra's skinny injured leg and giving it a brutal squeeze.

Terra gasped in pain, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Now, you stay here and…rest. You are injured…" Slade said, walking out of the room.

Terra watched Slade as he walked out of the room. She brought her legs up to her chest, ignoring the pain in her left leg and put her head on her knees, fighting back tears.


	8. Slade's Plan

Disclaimer: don't own'em...

Chapter 8

Slade's Plan

The Titans returned to the Tower, still stunned that Carcer had turned out to be Jason, and that Terra was now missing. They walked in silence to the living room and sat down on the couch, each Titan lost in his or her own thoughts. It was Beastboy that broke the silence.

"We have to find her. We can't just wait for Slade to use her to make his move."

The other Titans looked at their green friend, each understanding his urgency to find the missing Titan.

"We know that, Beastboy. But where could we look? I mean, it's not as if we can just use her DNA to track her down!" Cyborg said. Just then, his face lit up. "Or can we? Robin, I need your help in doing this. I have an idea!"

Cyborg leaped to his feet and started off towards his workshop, Robin following close behind, asking what his idea was. The other Titans watched them go, also wondering what Cyborg's idea was.

**T SLADE'S HIDEOUT T **

Rose and Jason walked through their Master's HQ in silence. Slade had called them over the intercom and told them to go to the planning room. Rose broke the silence, complaining loudly.

"Man, why does he have to have such a huge place as his base? We've been walking for the past five minutes and we're not even halfway there!"

Jason stared at Rose as the two walked along the hallway, a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't you ever shut up? All you ever do is complain. If you don't like it, leave. I can handle everything myself."

"Oh of course you can! Your Master's little pet, aren't you? Do everything he says! I'll bet you'd blow him if he told you to!"

Jason didn't even reply before throwing a heavy right hand at his partner, hitting her in the lower jaw and knocking her into the wall. He followed up with a brutal uppercut to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Rose slumped to the ground clutching her stomach. Jason kneeled down next to his fallen partner and grabbed her gun out of its holster.

"I don't know why you're his apprentice. You can't fight for shit." Jason taunted, dangling the gun in front of Rose's face. "And hey, since you seem to be content with being on the ground like the dog you are, you can fetch your weapon!"

Jason stood and threw the custom made gun as far as he could back down the way they had just come.

"Better hurry and get it, wouldn't want to keep Master waiting, now would we?" Jason scoffed as he turned and started walking down the hall, leaving Rose humiliated and gasping for breath.

Jason arrived at the planning room alone. Slade was standing in the back of the room, staring intently at a digital map of Jump City that had several flashing red marks on it. Slade turned and faced his apprentice as he heard him walk into the room.

"Where is Rose, Apprentice?"

"She has seen your orders as a waste of her time and did not wish to come, Master." Jason said, staring Slade in his cold, blue eye.

"Did she now? Is that why you attacked her in the hallway?" Slade said, walking towards Jason.

"Uh…yes. Of course Master. She did not want to follow your orders so I thought it fit to teach her a lesson." Jason lied.

Slade stopped inches in front of Jason, still staring his apprentice directly in his eyes, his hands still clasped behind his back. Without a word, Slade's fist came out of nowhere and hit Jason in the throat, not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to stun him and make breathing painful for quite a while. Jason fell to his knees, choking and gasping for air.

"I will not tolerate lies, Apprentice. You WILL work together whether you like it or not. Understand?"

Jason managed to gasp out what sounded like a "Yes".

"Good." Slade said, grabbing Jason roughly by his neck and dragging him to his feet. The doors opened just a second after, and Rose stumbled in, still having some problems breathing from the devastating punch Jason had given her. She was clutching her gun in her right hand, her face twisted into an expression of rage. Before she could do anything, Slade was upon her, grabbing her right wrist and twisting it, causing her to drop the gun.

"That is enough. Both of you sit and listen." Slade said, walking back up to the map. "This, is a map of Jump City. The flashing red points you see all over the map are fault points. These points form a line all the way through Gotham City and Metropolis, and many smaller cities on the way." Slade said, pushing a button on the computer keyboard, zooming the map out showing the red flashing dots leading through smaller cities and the two larger ones. "If one of these is hit with enough force, it will cause a chain reaction to the other points. All you need to do is to hit one. Any of them will do."

"Then why do we need Terra?" Jason asked.

"We need her, dear boy, simply for the fact that you alone are not powerful enough to start the chain reaction. The girl will serve her purpose in aiding us and then you are free to do with her what you wish." Slade replied.

"And how exactly, are we going to get her to help us, Master?" Rose asked, finally catching her breath.

"You will leave that to me. For now, do as you wish."

Jason nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Rose and Slade alone. Rose waited until the door was shut before speaking.

"He needs an attitude change, Master." Rose said, walking back to the spot she had dropped her gun.

"I know, Apprentice. As soon as this last plan is done, you may dispose of him. I will no longer need him. Now go and prepare yourself. We begin in a two days time."

Rose gave Slade an evil smile and turned and left the room. After Rose had left, Slade walked over to a different door and entered the next room, where Terra was. Now though, Terra was chained to the floor. She was lying on her side sleeping peacefully. Slade walked over to her and gave her a viscous kick to her lower back, causing the frail girl to yelp in pain.

"Time to wake up, Terra. You will soon be helping me with my master plan." Slade said in his usual calm voice.

Terra glared hard at Slade, her cerulean eyes burning an imaginary hole into Slade's forehead.

"I'll never help you." Terra said.

"You don't have a choice, girl. I'm sure if you think back far enough, you will remember that neural suit you had. I said it melted into your nervous system, didn't I?" Slade said as he walked closer to Terra.

Terra gave a small gasp and shrank away from her tormenter. She remembered all to well what that suit had done to her. It had taken all of her powers to break free of its control.

"Yes…you remember, don't you? I still have control over your nervous system, and thanks to Gizmo, it's even stronger then last time. Observe. Or rather, feel what I can do." Slade said, pushing a small button on his wrist.

Terra's body immediately went rigid. As Slade walked around the room, Terra did as too. As far as her chains would allow anyway. Slade pushed the button on his wrist again and Terra fell to the floor.

"You see, my dear, I still have full control over you, and could have taken you any time I wished."

Terra looked up at Slade, tears of rage in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Well, that is for me to know." Slade said, turning and walking towards the door.

At the door, Slade stopped.

"In two days, Terra. Two days, you will help me with my plan. Do not think your friends will find you this time, Terra. Now, get some rest." Slade said as he slammed the door.

Terra sat there staring at the door, the pain in her leg leaving her for the moment. So this was why she couldn't use her powers to break out. The bastard still had control over her! Terra shook her head; not wanting to believe Slade could have taken control over her at any time.

"Beastboy…Where are you?" Terra called out in the darkness.


	9. POSTPONED

POSTPONED

I'm so sorry for doing this, but all the drive that started me out on this story is just...gone. I'm not to sure when I'll get around to finishing it, but hopefully I'll get that drive back soon. Anyway, again, I'm sorry about doing this. if anyone watches or remembers the show Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures, that's gonna be one of my next fics. I'll try to think of some good ways to write the next few chapters of this fic, but don't expect any of them to be soon.


	10. One Day Left Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin...

Well, it's bee quite a while since I've updated this...but, here ya go. the next few chapters will have more to it, I promise.

Chapter 9

One day left pt.1

Jason walked through Slade's HQ. He had been thinking to himself for the past few hours. What would this plan of Slade's accomplish? It seemed to accomplish nothing more then destruction and mass murder to the young man.

"_I'll go ask Slade about it…"_ Jason thought to himself, changing directions and heading towards Slade's personal room.

Jason arrived at the door and began to knock when he heard several voices in a few rooms over. Curiosity bit at Jason, and he turned away from the door and walked to the other door where the voices were coming from.

"_This is Terra's holding cell…I wonder what's going on?"_

Jason slowly opened the door and peered in. Inside was Terra, still chained to the floor, trying to defend herself from the torments of Rose and Gizmo, who were prodding her with long cattle prods.

"See? Told ya these things worked great! I'm never wrong about my inventions!" Gizmo said, poking Terra in the side, causing a blue spark to ignite at her side.

"Yeah, guess I misjudged you, Gizzy. Tell me again, how do these things work?" Rose asked, brutally shoving the glowing blue end of the stick into Terra's lower back.

Terra let out a pained whimper and tried to fend off both tormenters, and failed miserably.

"These sticks seem like normal cattle prods, right? But instead of just causing pain, they suck out the victim's energy as well, transferring the energy to the user of the prod. Can you feel it yet? It's a great feeling. With one of these, If you ever grow fatigued during a fight, take it out and stab someone with it and their energy is yours!" Gizmo replied.

"Man that's so cool. Are you working on a smaller version of them? I mean, carrying something this big around is just…uncomfortable." Rose said.

"Yeah, I gotta few prototypes in my workshop. I'll work on them later today. They'll be ready for the big plan tomorrow." The mini genius replied.

Jason had seen enough, opening the door fully and walking in.

"That's enough, you two. Incase you forgot, we need her for that plan, and sucking her energy out isn't a good way for her to be ready for it, know what I'm sayin?" Jason said, his arms folded across his chest.

"I remember that, Jay, but we needed a test dummy for these things, to make sure they work. And besides, what'll you do if we don't stop?" Rose asked, facing her partner, her right hand slowly inching down to her gun.

"This." Was all Jason said, holding out his hand.

Gizmo and Rose watched as Jason's hand began to glow a bright blue, then faded into a darker blue. Before either of them could do anything, Jason shot a powerful blast, engulfing both of them and throwing them into the far wall. Jason smirked and watched as they both fell into heaps on the floor.

"Don't try me, Rose, you'll never win. Now get out. If I catch you here again, I'll make sure you don't walk away. Remember, We don't need you for this plan. OR anything else as far as I'm concerned." Jason said, walking towards Terra's shivering form.

Jason watched as Gizmo and Rose left the room in a hurry, each glaring at Jason as they left. Jason smirked as they slammed the door, then turned his attention to Terra, who was staring up at him.

"Y…you helped me…" Terra said in a weak voice.

"Only because we need you. Though if we didn't, I would've let them have their fun." Jason replied, kneeling next to Terra, grabbing her by her chin and roughly tugging her head in different directions.

"Doesn't look like any serious damage, unfortunately. If there was, it'd give me a reason to get rid of those two morons." Jason said, letting go of Terra's chin.

Terra stared up at her brainwashed Brother, thinking hard at what she could do to somehow make him remember. Her eyes lit up as she thought of something.

"Bro- Jason, I have something to tell you…it'll help you beat the Titans." Terra said innocently, staring up at Jason.

"Oh really? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Please…"

Jason sighed and kneeled down next to Terra again. He was caught off guard as her right hand came up and hammered him in the right side of the head, cold-cocking him. Jason fell back, dazed. Terra watched as he squirmed on the floor, his eyes glazed over.

_Flashback_

"Come on, Terra! You can do better then that!" a younger Jason shouted out, nimbly dodging Terra's right hook.

The two kids were sparring in the living room at their home in Wakesville, Jason being at the young age of nine, Terra being eight. Both were training in martial arts to release a portion of their seemingly unlimited energy.

Terra growled and faked a kick, but quickly switched with another right hook, catching Jason on the right side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Terra was instantly at his side, asking if he was alright.

"Ow…nice shot, Terra." Jason said as he got to his feet. "But can you do it again?"

Terra smiled and got to her feet, striking a fighting stance. She caught him with the same right hook a few more times, until Jason had finally had enough.

"Ok, Ok. That's enough…ow…" Jason said, holding the side of his head.

Terra smiled, realizing that she could almost always catch him on the right side every time. Jason smiled back at his little sister, before falling over to the ground, unconscious from all the blows to the head.

_End Flashback_

Jason got to his feet, seeing nothing but red. He was pissed at being caught off guard, and confused…what was with that weird dream? He knew Terra wasn't his sister, as far back as he knew, he had only worked for Slade. Jason glared at Terra, who had put her hands over her head, weary of Jason hitting her back. Jason rubbed the side of his head before walking towards the door. As he reached the door, he turned back, that same confused look on his face. He opened the door and slammed it shut. Terra watched him go, knowing that she had seen that confused look on his face before, and she knew that she had reached him, in at least some small way.

Jason walked across the hall towards Slade's room again, this time pounding on the door. He heard Slade's voice tell him to enter. Jason opened the door and walked in, seeing Slade at the back of the room working on something on the computer.

"What is it, Apprentice?"

"Master, I was just wondering, about your plan…there seems to be nothing but destruction as its basis. Is there something I'm not seeing?"

"Yes. There always is, as it seems to be with you." Slade replied, turning and facing his apprentice. "I told you it the fault points would lead a chain reaction through many cities, the main ones being Metropolis and Gotham City. During the plan of attack, there will be a large gathering in Gotham, a gathering of the Justice League, and many of their comrades. I realize that this attack will not get rid of them all, it will get rid of some of them, which will make it immensely easier to take over not only Gotham, but many other cities as well. Eventually, I will be rid of the Titans, as well as what remains of the League after this attack."

"I see." Jason replied.

"I sincerely doubt that. You have one more day to prepare, Apprentice. Now leave me, I have much work to be doing." Slade said.

"Yes Master." Jason said, glaring at Slade before turning and walking out of the room.


	11. The last day left Pt 2

**Geez, it's been too long since I updated, hasn't it? You can blame that on the lack of Terra viewing episodes I've seen lately. That, and Finals and Full Metal Alchemist. Anyway, Here's chapter 10. And I hate this new format. It blows. **

I do not own the Teen Titans. (Do I still gotta do that?)

Chapter 10

One Day Left Pt.2

Beastboy slammed his fist down on the computer keyboard in frustration. No one on the Titan's Team had been able to find out where Terra had been taken to. He had personally gone back to the alley and searched for any clues for where they had taken Terra. Finding nothing, he had returned to the Tower to use the computers, checking the city's security cameras, looking for any trace of Slade's team. He had been at it for three hours; the other members of the team had come and gone, checking on him but not disturbing him.

Beastboy got up from the computer and stormed off to his room. The rest of the team watched him leave, as they were all sitting at the kitchen bar. Starfire turned to the rest of the team, a look of concern on her face.

"I worry about friend Beastboy. He has been searching for friend Terra ever since we got back."

"We know Starfire, but there's not much we can do. He's searched everywhere, and so have we. There's not much to do except wait for Slade to make his move. I don't think there's anything we can do or say to Beastboy that will get him to take a break." Robin replied.

"Yea Star, I've seen Beastboy like this before. When we first met, he had a pet armadillo. It ran away one day, and he spent the next two weeks searching for it. He used looked for hours each day, the only thing that'll get him to stop is tying him down to his bed." Cyborg said.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Beastboy shout.

"I'VE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Beastboy ran out into the living room, glancing at his watch.

"It's been nearly twenty hours since they took her! It should still be there!" Beastboy said to himself, starting to run past the Titans.

Before he could get anywhere, Cyborg grabbed the young Titan by the neck.

"Whoa BB, what's up?"

"I've been such an idiot! Every time I went back to the alley, I only LOOKED for clues. It never occurred to me to try switching to one of my animal forms and following their scent!"

Cyborg released his grip on Beastboy, a big smile on his face.

"Well let's go then!" The big Titan said, getting up from his chair.

The other Titans got up as well, following the youngest Titan out the front door.

**Alleyway**

Beastboy was the first one to arrive, not bothering to wait for the other Titans before beginning his search, immediately turning into a dog and sniffing around the alleyway. Beastboy heard footsteps behind him, alerting him that the other Titans had arrived.

"Find anything yet BB?" Cyborg asked, walking up behind the small green dog.

Beastboy changed back to his human form and turned to his robotic companion.

"Mind backing up? When any of you get near me, your scent thickens and I can't get anything else. Go…wait in the bank or something so I can try and get a lead, ok?"

"Uh…yeah no prob BB." Cyborg said, turning to the rest of the Titans and nodding for them to go back in the bank.

Beastboy watched them leave and turned back in to his dog form and turned back to the alley, sniffing here and there. After a few minutes of concentrated sniffing, Beastboy's dog-ears perked up, letting out a happy-sounding bark. Turning back into his human form, he turned back to the bank and started towards the door, when he stopped.

"_Terra could be in big trouble. I'll go follow the scent and contact them when I get there."_ Beastboy thought to himself, turning back into a dog.

Beastboy ran towards the end of the alley, where the scent simply…disappeared. Beastboy turned back into his human form and looked around.

"How could a scent just disappear? There must be something here…" The Green Titan said to himself, lifting a fallen trash can. Beastboy sighed and stepped back. He felt his foot sink into the ground. Beastboy looked down at his foot, and saw that he had stepped on some sort of button. He heard a small shoosh sound. Beastboy looked up and saw that a small door, not more then three and a half feet tall, had opened to the side of him. Beastboy bent down and walked cautiously through the door. As Beastboy walked through the door, his communicator caught on the side of the opening, causing it to clatter loudly on the floor. As Beastboy reached out to grab it, the door slammed shut, crushing the comm unit. Beastboy let out a loud sigh and turned to the dimly lit hallway before him.

"Guess I'm on my own now…" He said to himself.

**BANK**

"I wonder what keeps friend Beastboy from coming to get us?" Starfire wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it's been nearly half an hour since he told us to wait inside." Cyborg added, looking at the clock on the wall. "Maybe we should go check on him."

The two Titans glanced at Robin, who was sitting in a chair impatiently. He gave them a nod of approval, getting up from his chair.

"You coming Raven?" The Boy Wonder asked, looking above him where the Gothic sorcerer was levitating.

Raven opened her eyes and floated gently down to the ground and walked towards the door, signifying her answer. Robin shrugged and followed her out.

The four Titans stared around the alleyway in confusion. Beastboy was nowhere to be seen!

"Where did he go?" Cyborg asked no one in particular.

"Beats me. Maybe he found something and went off after it." Robin said.

"But Beastboy would have reported to us what he found! It is not like him to go off on his own without telling one of us!" Starfire put in.

"Hang on, let me see if I can pick up his biological readings on my scanner." Cyborg said, looking at his right arm. "I've got him. It says he's underground, at least a three hundred feet, and still moving downwards at a forty-five degree angle."

"Underground? How did he get there?" Raven asked no one in particular.

"Never mind that now. Titans, split up and look for anything that might help us." Robin said.

**Tunnel**

Beastboy slowly crawled his way through the tunnel, finally emerging after what seemed like hours into one of the main sewer lines of the city. Beastboy stood to his full height and looked around, immediately recognizing where he was, despite the dim light.

"_This...this is the same place that Slade set up shop last time!" _Beastboy thought to himself.

Beastboy walked down the tunnel running his hand along the wall until it hit something cold and hard.

"A steel door…" Beastboy mumbled to himself.

Beastboy took a few steps back and morphed into a giant green bear. Beastboy let out a primalyell and struck the door with all his beastly strength, succeeding in only putting a giant dent into the door. Changing back, Beastboy thought for a few seconds. His face brightening, Beastboy changed into a large T-Rex, bulling over the door. Instantly, alarms began to blare and red lights started to flash, followed by a loud, booming voice.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER HAS BREACHED MAIN DOORS!"

Beastboy changed back to his human form, swearing under his breath. Almost immediately, several Sladebots set upon Beastboy, each blazing away with their laser blasters. Beastboy jumped into the air and changed into a fly, buzzing past the Sladebots, which were trying to find the green shape shifter. Beastboy flew into the next room and changed back, slumping against the wall with a sigh of relief.

Beastboy looked up around the room and gasped with awe. There were so many high-tech devices and computers it made the Titan's Tower look like the Stone Age. Beastboy stared up at the large TV screen that took up nearly the whole south wall as he walked towards it.

"Geez, Cyborg would love to have a TV that big to play games on…" Beastboy said to himself.

"Yea, you should see Hyper-Monkey Ninja Force 4 play on that bad boy!" Answered a familiar, annoying voice.

Beastboy whirled around and saw Gizmo standing at the entrance pointing a miniature laser blaster at him.

"Hey Greeny! I'll bet your looking for your girlfriend! Well, good news! Yer gonna join her!" Gizmo shreiked, aiming his laser gun at Beastboy and firing.

The bright red stream of light hit Beastboy in the center of his chest, knocking him into the huge TV screen, which shattered on his impact. Gizmo laughed as he put his blaster away. Turning to the doorway, he hollered down the hallway.

"Hey you deadbolts! He's in here!"

Within five seconds, the room was full of Sladebots.

"Put him with Terra." Gizmo said, walking out of the room.

**Alley**

"Anyone find anything yet?" Robin asked.

Receiving a chorus of no's, Robin turned to the end of the alley, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well where could he be? He's not picking up his Com Unit, and he just disappears? This doesn't make sense." The Boy Wonder said to himself.

Robin walked towards the back of the alley, away from the other Titans. As he neared the wall of the alley, he felt his foot sink into the ground. Startled, Robin looked down and saw that his foot appeared to be stuck in the ground. An audible swoosh brought his attention to the side of the alley. A small door opened, revealing a long, dark passageway, along with the crushed remains of a familiar yellow T-com.

"I found something!" Robin yelled to his teammates, as he bent down and picked up some of the T-Com.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Looks like BB's Communicator." Cyborg said.

"That's what it is. It was crushed under the door." Robin said, nodding towards the opening.

"Then we must go find friend Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, but there's one problem. I can't fit through that small door." Cyborg said.

Starfire stopped clapping and stared at her mechanical friend.

"Oh…I didn't realize." She said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. You three go, I'll keep in touch here on the streets. If it ends up in the sewers, like I think it will, I can be where ever you need me to be in a few minutes."

"Right. Titans, let's move!" Robin commanded, leading the way down into the tunnel.

Starfire and Raven followed suit, while Cyborg ran towards the street out in front of the bank, staring at his arm which showed three tiny red dots slowly moving.

**Slade's Lair**

"Beastboy? Beastboy wake up!" A familiar voice repeated over and over again.

Beastboy slowly came back to consciousness, both from the voice and from the gentle shoves on his arm and chest.

"T…Terra?" Beastboy mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Finally! I've been trying to get you up for the past hour. I was afraid you'd never wake up!" Terra said, her face showing a visible sign of relief.

Beastboy sat up with some help from Terra and the two Titans sat and stared at each other for a few moments before wrapping each other in a hug.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner." Beastboy said, giving a sheepish laugh.

Terra laughed in reply.

"You always could make me laugh, BB."

Before Beastboy could reply, the door to the cell opened bathing the two friends in a bright light. Beastboy and Terra shielded their eyes, but could only see a tall, muscular form standing in the doorway.

"It looks like we will be having some company soon. The Titans, I presume." Rang out the harsh, calm voice of Slade. "It appears the fireworks will be starting early for you two."

"What do you mean by that, Slade?" Beastboy demanded, getting to his feet. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"And you shall receive an answer, Boy." Jason's voice rang out, as he stepped out from behind Slade.

Jason walked up and put his face right in front of Beastboy's.

"And I'm going to show you how..."


End file.
